Living A Life Of Lies
by PantherPatronus
Summary: Hermione is not really Hermione Jean Granger, nor is she an only child. Hermione has a twin brother - Ethan James Granger. Hermione and Ethan are really purebloods, heirs to the Black name - only they don't know it as Bella gave them away as children. They'll discover their magical ablitites, attend Hogwarts, and set out on a Journey to bring their real parents back together!
1. Prologue

**A/N - A big thank you to BrookJamesSP5, who gave me the idea for this fic! Brooke, it HAS been changed from the original idea you gave me, but not by much, so hopefully you'll still like it! **

**This chapter is just a short Prologue, and I promise the rest of the chapters will be much longer. **

**Since the main characters are twins the point of view may switch between them, as well as Bella and the father (whose identity you will find out later on - Brooke, PLEASE don't give it away!). **

**I'm not really sure yet where I want to take this fic, so any ideas, whether through reviews or PM, would be greatly appreciated :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**

**-o-**

**Summary: **Hermione is not really Hermione Jean Granger, nor is she an only child. Hermione has a twin brother - Ethan James Granger. Hermione and her twin brother Ethan are really purebloods, heirs to the Black name - only they don't know it. Their mother, Bellatrix Black, had given her babies away as children; she made the muggles blood adopt them, then erased the memories to make them believe her children were actually theirs. Now, eleven years on, Hermione and Ethan find out about their magic abilities, and start off on a journey to find their parents, and bring them back together.

**Warnings:** first**, **Hermione may or may not be in Gryffindor, but most likely not Slytherin as I still want her to be the little know-it-all (to a certain degree). Ethan will be more of a Marauder-like-prankster, most likely in Gryffindor. This

This fic will be slightly Dark orientated (probably not as much as I would have hoped)**, **with (maybe) future Light bashing, a (possible) manipulative Dumbledore, SLASH ship/s, and violence/blood/gore in later chapters. If these things annoy you, then DONT READ THIS!

**Pairings: **I have two in mind that I will not reveal yet because it would spoil the story! But, besides that, none. Ideas are more than welcome! :)

-o-

**Prologue**

Bellatrix's heart almost broke, and tears filled her eyes as pointed her wand to the muggles heads, re-arranging their memories.

This was not what she wanted. This was never how it was supposed to be.

Bellatrix gave each of her twins, a boy and a girl, a kiss on the head before place one in each of the muggles arms. Her twins, her babies. The only two people in the world she truly love - and she couldn't even keep them.

What time she had gotten to spend with her babies, what little of their lives they had got to spend with their mother, was erased as Bella made the muggles believe the twins were theirs. Making the two dentists take in her children; she hated doing so, but it would mean a better life for them.

With a few muttered spells, Bellatrix changed the life of her twins forever; from pureblood to mudblood, from outcasts to people would actually fit in.

Avanna Druella Black and Alexander Cygnus Black became Hermione Jean Granger and Ethan James Granger.

-o-

Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't sleep. She was lying in he r bed beside her sleeping husband, staring blankly at the ceiling, still haunted of the memories of giving up her twins.

The night she gave birth. The realisation she would never be able to kill them. Seeking out the muggle family who were trying to adopt. Completing the blood adoption. Warding the house. Modifying the muggles memories. And, most painfully, handing her Avanna and Alex over to the muggles.

Now she was married to a man she never loved. A man who could not have kids. A man who she had been promised to as a baby.

A tear slid down her pale cheek as she choked back a sob. Bellatrix had always been taught to mask her emotions, to never show any sign of weakness. But that was just it; now her twins were gone, she shouldn't have a weakness.

But she did.

They were still there, in the back of her mind, always. There had been not a day gone by since she gave her babies away that she hadn't thought of them.

And to think no one even knew she had been pregnant. She had gotten away with it for a while, and then had to use glamour's - ones that wouldn't hurt her unborn children - to cover her ever-growing stomach. After a while, she left the country. Left her life, her fiancé, her family; she just disappeared. No one had known what happened, where she had gone, or what had happened to her. Bellatrix had come back after a few months, and pretended to be insane to get out of answering questions she had no answers for. Her fiancé, Rodolphus Lestrange, had been less than happy at her pretend lack of mental capacities, but had still continued to marry her, much to the dismay of them both. Now she was trapped in a loveless marriage, with no hope of escape.

Her only comfort seemed to be the Death Eater meetings, but not for her Lord like most assumed. No, Bella attended those meetings purely because the father of her children did as well. Not that he ever knew she was pregnant.

Laying there, tear stains marring her beautiful face, she wondered, as she did every night, whether or not she made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N – Guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this in forever! After the Prologue I just had a very bad case of writers block :( but the chapter is here now so please don't kill me! **

**And I would love some reviews to tell me what you guys think? A lot of people favourite/followed this story but not many reviews :( **

**Summary: **Hermione is not really Hermione Jean Granger, nor is she an only child. Hermione has a twin brother - Ethan James Granger. Hermione and her twin brother Ethan are really purebloods, heirs to the Black name - only they don't know it. Their mother, Bellatrix Black, had given her babies away as children; she made the muggles blood adopt them, and then erased the memories to make them believe her children were actually theirs. Now, eleven years on, Hermione and Ethan find out about their magic abilities, and start off on a journey to find their parents, and bring them back together.

**Warnings: **Hermione may or may not be in Gryffindor, but most likely not Slytherin as I still want her to be the little know-it-all (to a certain degree). Ethan will be more of a Marauder-like-prankster, most likely in Gryffindor or Slytherin. This fic will be slightly Dark-orientated (probably not as much as I would have hoped)**, **with (maybe) future Light bashing, a (possible) manipulative Dumbledore, SLASH ship/s, and violence/blood/gore in later chapters. If these things annoy you, then DONT READ THIS!

**Pairings: **I have two in mind that I will not reveal yet because it would spoil the story! But, besides that, I have none. Ideas are more than welcome! :)

-o-

**Chapter 1**

-o- ELEVEN YEARS LATER -o-

Bellatrix, unwillingly glamoured, made her way to Diagon Alley the day before twins eleventh birthday. She had long since transferred half of her fortune into a separate account in their names - their real names. She had already arranged for their tuition for Hogwarts to come out of it instantly each year, and she had been to all of the shops in Diagon Alley her twins were sure to visit and gave them all a significant amount of galleons, telling them specifically who it was for. They looked at her curiously, not knowing who she was because of the glamour, but nodded and said no more.

She had told them all they would get a certain amount of galleons each year before the school term, as well as just before each of the holidays, and told them that Hermione and Ethan were to have whatever they wanted.

After this was done, she went into all of the shops in Hogsmead and did the same thing, leaving a fairly large amount at the Three Broomsticks and Hogs Head in particular, even though her babies were less likely to visit the latter.

When Bellatrix was done, she was down a lot of money, easily ten thousand galleons, but money meant nothing to her. All that mattered was her babies being looked after.

-o-

Hermione and Ethan Granger raced each other down the stairs on their eleventh birthday. It was 5am, and their loud shouts had woken a grumpy Paul and Lauren. Hermione and Ethan sat down on the soft carpet in the lounge room and handed each other their birthday presents.

Ethan had gotten Hermione a book on the Solar System, for she was fascinated with the world beyond her boring life. Hermione had gotten Ethan a book on practical jokes, but only handed it over when he promised not to use any of them on her.

Mr and Mrs Granger stood back and watched with bleary eyes as their children fussed over each other. They had a bond that seemed deeper then most twins, but Mr and Mrs Granger just thought it was a good sign. A small smile appeared on both tired faces and they handed their children their gifts.

They had an early breakfast of the twins favourite; French toast with freshly squeezed orange juice for Hermione and bacon and fried eggs on toast for Ethan. The four were happily sitting down eating and talking about what they would do for the day when there was a tap at the window.

Lauren got up and frowned when she saw a scruffy brown barn owl at the window, two identical letters in its beak. Lauren opened the window and the owl flew in, dropping the letters in front of Hermione and Ethan before landing on the back of Hermione's chair. Hermione stole a piece of bacon of her brother's plate and fed it to the owl before stroking its fur softly.

Mr and Mrs Granger stared at their twins as Hermione and Ethan rushed to open the letters. Their mouths fell open as their eyes scanned the letter. Hermione's letter fell from limp hands and Lauren reached over to pick it up, Paul leaning over to read it as she did. They were soon in a similar state to their children when they read the letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later then 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minevra McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress. **

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? Do they mean... _Magic_?" choked Lauren.

"It does explain a lot..." Paul muttered. The two exchanged a look, clearly remembering their twins as children.

Mr and Mrs Granger were very open-minded people, but even they started to realise their children were different as they grew. It started just after their fifth birthday; toys that had been previously across the room were in the kids' arms when they hadn't moved, things they didn't like somehow managed to get ruined, the T.V. would change channels by itself to a show Hermione and Ethan liked. Then there were other incidents, like the babysitter's hair changing colour, and the kids at school who bullied Ethan ending up hurt when no one laid a finger on them.

"This explains so much," Paul muttered. Lauren could only nod in agreement.

"We're... We can... All that stuff was... magic?" Hermione whispered. Her eyes were alight, happier than her parents had ever seen her. As for Ethan; for once in his life he seemed speechless. "A school for magic. A school for us!" Hermione's face broke into a wide grin, and Ethan's followed soon after. He finally seemed to have regained control of his voice.

"Wow... This is so cool! Can we go mum? Please dad?" he begged, clutching his letter possessively to his chest. Hermione grabbed her letter off her parents and clutched it to her chest also. She nodded in agreement to her brother.

"Yeah mum, can we go!"

Lauren and Paul looked at each other then back to their begging children. Paul sighed and nodded; they would never deny their children an education, magical or not.

-o-

Hermione and Ethan happily wrote out the letter, getting their parents to sign it, before giving it back to the barn owl, who had been waiting patiently. Once the owl flew off with their confirmation letter, the two pulled out the other letter and started reading the things they would need for this new school. Both of them were almost vibrating with excitement.

Lauren and Paul decided to take them to Diagon Alley straight away to get their things, and since they were muggles, directions on how to get there had been given for them. They set off through muggle London and finally managed to get to Diagon Alley, with help from a red-headed man who seemed intrigued they were muggles. He didn't even have time to say his name as Hermione and Ethan took one parent each and literally dragged them away.

-o-

Mr and Mrs Granger were thoroughly confused by lunchtime. Every shop they went into, the owners had told them that their children's equipment had already been taken care of, and that they could have whatever they wanted, free of charge. The kids eyes had lit up, especially Hermione's when they entered the bookstore and she had been told to get whatever she wanted.

Her parents had limited her to twenty books, including her school books, when she had wanted to buy almost every book in the shop. The shopkeeper had smiled at her and given her a piece of parchment, telling her to write down all the books she wanted and her address and he would send her a new one (or two) every fortnight. She looked at him questioningly, but his gaze clearly said "don't ask", so she just happily wrote down the books she wanted and her address, leaving with a grateful smile.

Hermione and Ethan spent the whole day in Diagon Alley, finishing their shopping just after 5pm. Lauren and Paul both looked exhausted so Hermione suggested they find somewhere to eat, for she had seen a few food shops throughout the day.

"But, we don't have any of their money," Paul said.

"You can exchange it at Gringots!" A voice said loudly behind them. The four turned to see the same tall, skinny man with fiery red hair and freckles that had helped them get into Diagon Alley. He was dressed in ill-fitting muggle jeans and a t-shirt, with a dark blue robe over the top. Mr and Mrs Granger eyed him sceptically. "Its the Wizarding bank! Just go down past Madam Malkins and make a left, and you should see it. Though, it is quite hard to miss!" the man said happily.

"Umm, thank you for your help, Mister?..." Lauren said.

"Weasley. Arthur Weasley," said Arthur, holding out his hand. All four shook it, and Arthur looked down at Hermione and Ethan, smiling broadly. "Is it your first year?" he ask politely.

"Sure is!" Hermione said, and she couldn't help but smile.

"That's wonderful! My youngest boy, Ronald, is starting his first year this year as well! Would you like to meet him?" Arthur asked happily.

Ethan was pretending to gag out of sight of the red-head, and Lauren and Paul looked worriedly. Hermione, however, always the polite lady, replied with a forced smile.

"Sure, that would be lovely. We were just about to have lunch though, could it wait an hour?" she asked sweetly. While she thought this man was nice, she really didn't feel like meeting any wizards at the moment, even if it was only an eleven year old boy. Hermione was trying to get away without the man realising it.

"Why, we were all just having lunch now, why don't you join us?"

Hermione was just about to reply with the affirmative but Ethan butt in, knowing his sisters soft heart.

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Weasley," he said, shocking his parents and Hermione by acting like a gentleman, "But we really must finish our shopping. Maybe some other time?" he asked, fake hope in his voice_. He's good_, thought Hermione approvingly_. Very good! _

"Of course, so sorry to bother you. Have a nice day then!" and with that, Arthur turned on his heel and left. Hermione turned to Ethan, who was wearing his signature smirk.

"Smooth, bro. Very smooth," she nodded approvingly. "By the way, now we know you are capable of acting like a gentleman, we will expect it more often!" Hermione said teasingly. Ethan adopted a look of horror, but Hermione could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Never!" he yelled playfully, and Hermione and Ethan seemed to forget they were in a Wizarding community; everything else seemed to just melt away when the two played together. "I will _never_ act like a gentleman_ ever_ again!" he said, acting snobby and turning his nose up at her.

Hermione burst into fits of laughter, attracting the eyes of a few passing witches and wizards who glanced at a nervous Paul and Lauren with a smirk. They could tell the two were muggles just by looking at them, and though the kids seemed fairly comfortable, Paul and Lauren were clearly out of their element and wanting to return to home as soon as possible.

"Why, of course you would never! This is _you _we are talking about after all! The most stuck up, snobby, vain-"

"Hey!" exclaimed Ethan, cutting her off. "I am NOT vain! Stuck up, possibly. Snobby, occasionally," here he stopped to put a hand on one hip and waggle a finger at her with the other, sporting a raised eyebrow, acting much like some gay men in the muggle world. "But vain? Uh huh gurl, that's you!" he snapped his fingers and pointed at her, causing Hermione to crack up once again.

Ethan smirked as he moved to put an arm around his twins shoulder. "C'mon mum, dad, let's get Hermy home before she pisses herself laughing!" he smirked an ducked out of the way of Hermione's arm, which flung up to smack the back of his head. Lauren and Paul looked more than relieved, and hurriedly followed after the Hermione and Ethan, smiling at their kids despite their position.

Ethan had taken off, knowing full well he would pay for calling Hermione "Hermy", a nickname he had given her when they first learnt to talk seeing as he couldn't say her name properly. When she, or Ethan, was upset, she allowed it, but only from Ethan. Even Lauren and Paul couldn't get away with calling her Hermy.

Paul and Lauren shook their heads at their twins' behaviour and hurried after them. Once they were back in muggle London and on their way home, the two adults began thinking of how much a mess Hermione and Ethan would make trying out their new magical spoils, especially their new wands.

"It's going to be a loooooong week," Lauren sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N – Ok guys, I know it's been MONTHS since I've updated and I'm sorry :( I have just had a MAJOR case of writers block for this story D: **

**I will give you all a chance to vote for which houses you want Hermione and Ethan in, taking into consideration the description in the Warnings below, so either tell me in a review or PM, and which ever has the most votes I will use. I would like to put Hermione in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and Ethan will most likely be a Gryffindor, but podssibly a Slytherin – so cast your votes!**

**Enjoy my newest chapter! :) **

**-o-**

**Summary: **Hermione is not really Hermione Jean Granger, nor is she an only child. Hermione has a twin brother - Ethan James Granger. Hermione and her twin brother Ethan are really purebloods, heirs to the Black name - only they don't know it. Their mother, Bellatrix Black, had given her babies away as children; she made the muggles blood adopt them, then erased the memories to make them believe her children were actually theirs. Now, eleven years on, Hermione and Ethan find out about their magic abilities, and start off on a journey to find their parents, and bring them back together.

**Warnings: **Hermione may or may not be in Gryffindor, but most likely not Slytherin as I still want her to be the little know-it-all (to a certain degree). Ethan will be more of a Marauder-like-prankster, most likely in Gryffindor or Slytherin. This fic will be slightly Dark orientated (probably not as much as I would have hoped)**, **with (maybe) future Light bashing, a (possible) manipulative Dumbledore, SLASH ship/s, and violence/blood/gore in later chapters. If these things annoy you, then DONT READ THIS!

**Pairings: **I have two in mind that I will not reveal yet because it would spoil the story! But, besides that, none. Ideas are more then welcome! :)

-o-

**Chapter 2**

The weeks flew by and before Hermione and Ethan knew it, it was August 31st.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione said happily from Ethan's bed, which she was sitting on as she watched him pack. She had a massive smile on her face, one which was mirrored in her twins'.

"I know right?" Ethan said happily, quickly checking he had all of his stuff before locking his trunk. He kept his wand out, and even though he couldn't use it outside of school, he kept it with him at all times. Of course, so did Hermione.

Both of them had been practicing incantations and wand movements of spells even since getting their wands. They started with the spells in their first-year books, then moved on to ones that Hermione had brought at the book shop. There were constantly getting new spells to try out as Hermione's books kept arriving; using an own which left them on Hermione's windowsill, unbeknownst to her parents.

The two finally got into bed at ten o'clock, and Hermione lay down wondering how she was going to get all of her books to Hogwarts. She had packed all of her school books, plus a few of her favourites, but still had a massive pile of about forty in her cupboard, and she wanted to take them all with her.

A tapping on the window interrupted her thoughts; it was the same owl that had been delivering her books. Hermione happily got up and grabbed the book off the scrawny owl, giving it a soft pat before it flew away. She soon noticed there was a letter attached to the book and frowned. Normally it was just the book.

Hermione sat down on her bed and placed the book beside her, taking the envelope off the front cover. Inside it was a small, purple pouch and a short note.

_Miss Granger,_

_I know you will be starting at Hogwarts tomorrow, so this is the last book I will send you. The rest are in the little pouch that came with this letter. It is magical, so it can fit as many books as you need. It also has a feather-light charm on it, as well as a undetectable extension charm - I'm sure you know what both of those are and what they do. There are also a few more spells on it that I'm sure you will work out._

_P.S., the bag is charmed to only open to you, so no-one can steal what is inside. If you have any thing worth stealing it would do well to hide it in here and keep it on you at all times. I hope this comes in handy to you._

_R._

Hermione looked at the pouch in her hand with wonder and opened it, almost squealing with happiness when she saw there were over twenty books inside. She ran to her closet and began stacking all of her left over books in it, marvelling each time how the tiny pouch opened to fit all of her stuff. There were even little dividers in the bag so she could sort her things.

She smiled to herself and thanked Randy. She had found out the mans name as he had sent her a letter with her first book, only it had his name instead if just 'R'. She thanked him every day for the wonderful books, which she would often stay up late reading, much to the annoyance of her parents.

Hermione finished packing her things before heading over to Ethan's room. She knocked three times in quick succession, paused for half a second before knocking twice. It was a knock the two had come up with as kids, and even now they still tended to use it occasionally. Ethan let out a laugh and Hermione pushed the door open to see Ethan on his bed, his trunk open in front of him and most of his stuff packed.

"Still like to use the knock don't you?" he asked with a smile. Hermione nodded as she moved to sit on the bed next to Ethan.

"'Course, bro. You nearly done?"

"Yeah, almost. Hey, do you think we will have to wear our robes on the train, or will we be able to change when we get there?" Hermione looked thoughtful for a second before replying.

"I think they would let us change when we get there, or maybe on the train. They would have to make allowances for us, surely?" Ethan burst out laughing. "What?"

"No one would ever guess you are only eleven the way you're talking!" he laughed harder, slapping his knee repeatedly.

Hermione shoved him and he toppled off the bed, still laughing. She grabbed the rest of Ethan's stuff and shoved it in his trunk, all the while shaking her head at her twin, who was still on the floor, rolling around laughing with tears running down his face.

"You're seriously immature, you know that right?" Hermione said haughtily, trying to keep a smirk off her face.

"Oh settle down Miss Prim and Proper!" Ethan said as he finally stood up, not even bother to conceal his own smirk.

"You are an arse Ethan Granger!"

"And you, Miss Hermione Jean, are a little-"

"Say it and you will die Ethan. I'm warning you!" Hermione said, cutting him off. She knew very well what he was about to call her.

"Ohhhh. Little Hermy can give it but she can't take it!" Ethan said, pointing at her. she walked over to the bed and tipped his trunk upside down, smirking at his horrified expression. She gave him the finger before walking out.

"Have fun packing bro!" she called over her shoulder.

"I suppose I deserved that..." Ethan mumbled, knowing Hermione was just getting back at him for calling her Hermy earlier. "Still, why the trunk? I spent an hour and a half packing that!" he whined, throwing his stuff back on the bed.

With a sigh, he started packing again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Hermione is not really Hermione Jean Granger, nor is she an only child. Hermione has a twin brother - Ethan James Granger. Hermione and her twin brother Ethan are really purebloods, heirs to the Black name - only they don't know it. Their mother, Bellatrix Black, had given her babies away as children; she made the muggles blood adopt them, then erased the memories to make them believe her children were actually theirs. Now, eleven years on, Hermione and Ethan find out about their magic abilities, and start off on a journey to find their parents, and bring them back together.

**Warnings: 1. **Hermione may or may not be in Gryffindor, but most likely not Slytherin as I still want her to be the little know-it-all (to a certain degree). Ethan will be more of a Marauder-like-prankster, most likely in Gryffindor or Slytherin. This fic will be slightly Dark orientated (probably not as much as I would have hoped)**, **with (maybe) future Light bashing, a (possible) manipulative Dumbledore, SLASH ship/s, and violence/blood/gore in later chapters. If these things annoy you, then DONT READ THIS! **2. **I have changed Luna Lovegood just a tiny bit - not too much! I have also made her older, so she is in the same year as Hermione and Ethan.

**Pairings: **I have two in mind that I will not reveal yet because it would spoil the story! But, besides that, none. Ideas are more than welcome! :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Ethan James Granger and the amazing plot ;) The rest belong to our Queen, Joanne Rowling.

-o-

**THIS CHAPTER IS **_**UN-BETA-EDITED! **_**If you see a mistake please just let me know, as it will be sending it to my BETA at the same time I post it, so I will post the edited chapter once she has finished with it :)**

-o-

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Hermione woke Ethan up at 6am. She burst into his room and launched herself at him, landing on his stomach. He groaned and threw her aside, but Hermione was almost vibrating with happiness, and sat on the corner of the bed, sporting a wide smile.

"Go away Hermione!" Ethan grumbled.

"No! Get up! We're going to Hogwarts today!" Hermione said excitedly, her last words almost coming out as a squeal.

Ethan stopped trying to bury back under the covers and sat, bolt-upright, suddenly looking wide awake . His eyes lit up with just as much excitement as his sisters', and he knocked her off the bed in his haste to get up.

Hermione laughed at him from the floor as he hurried to get ready. She picked herself up, smoothing down her hair as Ethan grabbed the clothes he had put out the night before.

"It's only six, Ethan, we still have hours!" Hermione protested as Ethan hurried out.

"Then you wont mind if I take first shower!" he called out, just before the bathroom door slammed shut.

-o-

Hermione and Ethan almost ran onto the platform at Kings Cross, their tickets clutched firmly in their hands. Lauren and Paul were looking around sceptically, as both of them knew that there was no Platform 9 3/4, and didn't want to be made a fool of. Lauren was just about to suggest they all head home when Hermione spotted a familiar face.

"Hello Mr Weasley!" she called. Ethan spotted him as well, and gave the red-headed man a wave as the two made their way over to him. Lauren and Paul followed, staying a bit behind their children.

"Hello Hermione, Ethan! How are you all?" Arthur asked happily. Hermione was just about to reply when Arthur was swamped with red-heads.

"Arthur! Arthur, could you help Ron with his trunk?" a red-headed woman asked. She was obviously Arthur's wife, and the five kids, four boys and one girl, surrounding her were their children.

"Of course Molly," Arthur turned to Lauren and Paul, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "You two may go if you like, I'll take good care of these two!"

The two Grangers looked a bit wary, so Hermione and Ethan ran up to give them a hug goodbye. They finally left after that, and Hermione and Ethan went back to Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys. While the boys were sorting out their trunks, the girl, who was the youngest and obviously not old enough to go to Hogwarts, was hiding behind Molly.

Hermione was just about to ask how to get to Platform 9 3/4 when the eldest red-head son, Percy, walked right into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Hermione and Ethan gaped as the twins, who were called Fred and George, followed. Arthur chuckled at their expressions and then proceeded to explain to the how to get through, just as the youngest boy, Ron, ran at the wall.

Hermione looked sceptical, but Ethan was happy enough to run straight at the wall, and he happily did, laughing like a maniac as he passed through the barrier. Hermione gave the remaining Weasley's a smile, thanking Arthur for his help, before running through the barrier herself.

-o-

Hermione almost stopped short after passing through the barrier. Right in front of her was a beautiful scarlet steam train. The steam was rising around the train in swirls, and the whole place seemed to have an ethereal golden glow.

Kids were running around, saying their goodbye's to parents and hello's to friends. All of the kids were piling into the beautiful train, and parents were waving from the platform with teary eyes.

Hermione grabbed Ethan and dragged him onto the train and into the first empty carriage. They put their trunks away and sat down, talking excitedly until a knock on the door interrupted them. A short, chubby boy with dark brown hair opened the door, looking nervous.

"Umm, have you seen a toad? I lost mine and can't find it," the boy said, looking proud of himself for not messing up.

"What is your toads name?" Hermione asked, pulling out her wand. She had read in one of her books that the Hogwarts Express was warded so the magic done within it couldn't be detected.

"Uh, Trevor. His name is Trevor," the boy replied.

Hermione nodded and walked out into the corridor and up to the front of the train, which was only a few compartments away. The boy moved to stand beside her, watching as she pointed her wand down the length of the train and whispered, "_Accio Trevor!"_

Not five seconds later a big, ugly toad came flying out of one of the compartments near the back of the train, and Hermione skilfully directed the frog right into the stunned boys arms. He gaped at Hermione before stuttering out a "Thank you," and quickly moving into the carriage two up from hers.

Ethan, who had been leaning against the door, laughed as Hermione moved back into the carriage.

"Did you even get the boys name?" Ethan asked with another laugh. A worried look crossed her face and she hurried out of the compartment, a smirking Ethan right behind her. Once Ethan was out of the carriage she turned and placed a locking charm on it before heading to the carriage the boy had gone into.

She stopped outside and knocked three times. A boy with flaming red hair, who she recognised as Ron Weasley, opened the door, looking a mixture of nervous and defensive, as if whoever was on the other side of the door was going to curse him. When the boy looked at Hermione's smiling face, he opened the door fully, revealing only two others inside; a boy with midnight black hair, piercing green eyes and thick black glasses, and the boy from before, who was cradling his toad to his chest. He looked up at Hermione, blushing.

"Hi, I just realised I never got your name?" she said, not really knowing what else to say. Ron stepped aside and let them both into the compartment, and Hermione held her hand out to the boy. "I'm Hermione Granger,"

The boy took her hand, his cheeks lighting up even more. "Neville Longbottom,"

"Now the introduction are done can we please go back?" Ethan almost whined from his position leaning against the door.

"Why, are we not good enough for you, Ethan?" sneered Ron.

"Wait, you know each other?" the brunette asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, they were too stupid to know how to get on the platform," Ron sneered. "Mum had to tell them,"

"Ron, I didn't know how to get on the platform..." the brunette said in a flat voice. "Hagrid helped me,"

Ron blushed and looked down, ashamed.

"Well we are muggleborns!" Hermione defended herself and Ethan. "I didn't even know that I was a witch until I got my letter, so how was I supposed to know about the platform?" she questioned, hands on her hips and glaring at Ron.

"Hermione, forget him. Lets go," Ethan said in a calming voice, grabbing his sisters shoulder lightly. "C'mon sis," he prompted, before pulling her out of the carriage. Ethan was just about to shut the door when two identical red-heads suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Hi Fred, hi George!" Hermione smiled as the twins gave her identical grins.

"Well would you look at the Georgie, she remembers our names!" the twin on the left said.

"Why yes Freddie, we've made an impression it seems!" said the other twin, before they moved forward. Fred threw and arm around Ethan, and George threw an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Where are you two sitting?" Fred asked.

"Surely not with ickle Ronniekins?" George replied, ignoring Ron's outraged yell and Ethan's extremely loud laugh.

"No, we're just up here," Hermione said, leading the boys up to their carriage. When she reached the door she unlocked it, much to the surprise of the twins.

"You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts!" Fred exclaimed as the four moved to sit inside. Hermione just smirked, something that looked out of place on her.

"You can on the Hogwarts Express. It's warded so you can't detect any magic performed within it!" she said, smiling as she re-locked the door and cast a silencing charm.

"How?!" the twins asked together, sitting on the seat opposite Hermione and Ethan.

"This train has been used to get to Hogwarts for hundreds of years. Do you think it still runs by itself?" another smirk appeared on her face as the twins processed this. "It runs on magic, so it needs wards so the magic can't be detected."

The twins looked at Hermione with wide eyes before breaking out in identical grins which promised mischief. Ethan looked at his sister with a disbelieving look, laughing at the expression on Fred and George's faces.

"Y'know sis, you _really _read too much!" he laughed. The twins practically ignored Ethan, instead turning to Hermione and speaking in sync.

"I think we are going to get along just fine!"

-o-

They were almost at Hogsmead by the time the two sets of twins decided to get changed. Hermione, Ethan, Fred and George had been practicing spells the whole time they were in the compartment, and both Hermione and Ethan had mastered all of the spells that had practiced straight away. Fred and George said goodbye and disappeared to find their friend Lee Jordan and tell that about being able to doing magic on the train. Hermione and Ethan grabbed their things and moved to the bathrooms at the back of the train to get changed, Ethan avoiding as many people as possible.

Ethan was the first to reach the bathrooms and quickly got changed. When he came out, Hermione was talking to another girl already dressed in her school robes, her own still thrown over her arms.

"Hermione! We'll be at Hogwarts soon and you have to get changed!" he yelled out, smirking when she blushed. She turned to the girl and gave her a smile and said a quick goodbye before hurrying over to Ethan and promptly punching him in the arm.

"Ow! There was no need for that!" he growled, holding his arm.

"Yes there was! Be grateful I didn't hex you!" Hermione hissed back, before disappearing into the girls bathroom.

"You sure have a way with the ladies," a voice drawled, and Ethan looked up. The boy who had spoken was already dressed in immaculate school robes, and leaning against the wall only a metre away. He had shining grey eyes, white-blonde hair that fell just perfect around his face and flawless pale skin. Even Ethan had to admit the boy was good-looking.

"That's my sister you insensitive arsehole," Ethan growled back, drawing his wand. The blonde also drew his wand as one sculpted eyebrow rose.

"That's not very nice. Do you know what I could do to you? My father is a very powerful man!" he said, his voice full of self-importance.

"I don't care who your father is or what he can do to me. All you are is a spoilt brat who likes to pick on people who seem weaker then you!" Ethan yelled, raising his wand to the blondes chest.

"I bet your a mudblood aren't you?" the blonde sneered. "Not even worthy of purebloods like me!"

"Pureblood? Really? What is it with you bloody wizards being so hung up over blood status?" Hermione said as she appeared from the bathroom, wand also in hand. "Leave my brother alone!" she hissed, glaring.

"Have to be saved by a girl do you?" the blonde laughed. "Pathetic!" Ethan was just about to reply when Hermione stepped in.

"No, _you're_ pathetic! You pick on people, you try and stand over them and you make them feel bad about themselves. You are nothing but a bully! But let me tell you one thing," Hermione growled, stepping forward until her wand was touching the blondes throat. "I am _not _ scared of you. You can pull your bullshit over on everyone else but not on me. I wont put up with it. I may be a _'mudblood'_ as you put it, but I can guarantee you, I know a _lot _of curses and I'm definitely not afraid to use them!" she sneered.

The blonde's eyes widened momentarily as he felt Hermione's magic flare. It wasn't the fact that, as a muggleborn, Hermione's magic was powerful - it was that her magic felt so _familiar_. He just couldn't figure out where he knew it from, as he was certain he had never met either of them before.

While the blonde was wondering where he knew Hermione's magic from, Ethan stood back, shocked. This was _not_ the Hermione he knew. She had always been sweet and innocent; she helped people, not harmed them! So why was she acting like this? This was something he had never expected from his twin.

Ethan stepped forward and placed a hand on each of Hermione's shoulders, pulling her softly until she started walking backwards. She stopped once her back hit Ethan's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"'Mione? Calm down," Ethan whispered in her ear. Hermione's scowl softened and she leant back on her twins chest, breathing heavily.

"You will pay for that!" the blonde whispered angrily and turned to leave, only to be blocked by two livid red-heads. "Move you scum!"

"Scum are we Malfoy?" the twins growled together.

"Guys, let him go," Hermione said, turning to bury her head in the crook of Ethan's neck. The twins glared at Draco before moving over to stand either side of Hermione and Ethan.

Just like guards.

-o-

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and the two sets of twins parted ways when Hagrid called out for all of the first years to follow him. The red-headed pair moved to the carriages pulled by an invisible force, and Hermione and Ethan followed Hagrid to the edge of the lake where dozens of small boats were awaiting the newest students of Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ethan climbed into the nearest boat, and were soon joined by two more students; Neville Longbottom, Trevor still clutched to his chest, and the girl who Hermione was talking to outside the bathroom; a petite blonde girl named Daphane Greengrass. The four talked about the classes they would be attending the next day, not even noticing when one of the students was pulled into the lake by the Giant Squid.

When the magnificent castle came into view, all four sucked in an audible breath, looking up at Hogwarts with awe. The castle was alight, every window letting light out onto the grounds beneath, bathing everything in an ethereal golden glow that could only be explained by the magic thrumming almost tangible in the air.

Everyone could feel it. Hogwarts just screamed 'Magic!'. Looking up at the ancient castle, Hermione and Ethan shared the same thought.

_I'm finally home._

-o-

Ethan and Hermione linked arms the second they stepped out of the boat and onto the bank of the Black Lake. The kid who got thrown into the water turned and graced the Giant Squid with a wave before it disappeared into the murky black waters, leaving the moonlight to shine off the ripples it left in its wake.

They walked, arm in arm, up to the glorious castle, neither of them speaking; neither of the two wanted to disturb the peacefulness, the feeling of home thrust upon at the sight of Hogwarts. Very few students seemed to feel like Hermione and Ethan, and many were talking loudly, chatting about the Houses, classes, and Professors. Hermione, irritated, cast a silencing charm around herself and Ethan, and the two enjoyed the silence as they entered the ring of golden light surrounding the castle.

Once inside, Hermione cancelled the silencing charm as the half-giant left and the students were handed off to another Professor. This one was an ageing witch sporting a stern yet fond looking in glowing eyes. She was wearing a dark green robe, glasses, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She gave the first-years a smile before speaking in a strong voice that none of the students were expecting.

"Good afternoon students, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House. There are four houses at Hogwarts - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When you enter the Great Hall, you shall be sorted into one of these four houses, which you shall remain in for the next seven years. If you do good, you shall be rewarded with points for your house; if you break any of the school rules, points shall be taken. The house with the most points at the end of the school year will be awarded the House Cup."

She paused from the obviously rehearsed speech to look at every single student, her eyes lingering on the brunette boy that had been in the carriage with Ron and Neville. Her eyes flicked up to his forehead for the briefest second before she tore her eyes away from the boy, who was now trying to hold back a blush.

Hermione turned to Ethan to see if he had noticed McGonagall's strange behaviour, only to find him staring at the boy from the corner of his eye. After a minute, McGonagall resumed speaking and Ethan leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I think she was looking at the scar on his forehead. Look at it. It's in the shape of a lightning bolt,"

Hermione let her eyes travel inconspicuously back to the brunette, a niggling in the back of her mind. Something told her she knew who this boy was, but she couldn't figure out where from. Her eyes zeroed in on the scar, which was mostly covered by a mop of midnight black hair. She only looked away when Ethan grabbed her arm, pulling her through the massive double doors and into the Great Hall where the rest of the students waited.

The Great Hall went quiet upon their entrance, and the first-years moved to line up by the Head Table in alphabetical order. Hermione started to fidget with a lose string on her robes while Ethan looked completely relaxed, his brown eyes scanning the Hall and everyone within. Hermione stopped fidgeting for a minute to watch him, trying to ignore the students being called up and sorted.

Ethan usually had spot-on instincts about people; if they were bad people, he could usually tell at a glance, and he would act cold and indifferent towards them. If there were good, he would instantly become best friends with them. So when she looked up to see him looking back at Draco Malfoy, she was more then surprised to see not a trace of coldness in his gaze. In fact, his stare seemed more curious then anything, which confused her as she had thought he was a bad guy. She shook away those thoughts as her name was called.

"Granger, Hermione."

Ethan gave her hand a quick squeeze before she moved up to the little stool and sat upon it, trembling slightly as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It fell down over her bushy hair and past her eyes, so she was shrouded in blackness. She started to panic until she head a voice in her mind.

_'Well, well, well, what do we have here?'_

Hermione's eyes flew open wide, not expecting this. The darkness surrounding her unnerved her a little, but somehow the voice was comforting.

_'Interesting, very interesting,' _the Hat murmured, and she felt a bit lightheaded, as if the Hat was somehow rifling through her mind. It finally stopped after a few minutes, and she heard the Hat give a small chuckle. _'You have a very interesting mind, young one, and an even more interesting past, yet you are not aware of it. Your magic is strong for a muggleborn, yet you didn't even question it?'_

_"What are you talking about_?" Hermione thought to the Hat. "_Interesting past? I didn't know my magic was strong..."_

_'Well it is. And your past is something you have to find out for yourself. Now, for your Sorting; which House should I put you in? It pains me that you do not know of your true heritage, it would make this a lot easier_,' the Hat grumbled, and she started to feel lightheaded again, as the Hat once again invaded her mind.

-o-

The Great Hall was silent, the Hat having only spoken to Hermione in her mind, leaving the only sound in the Hall the murmuring of the students and teachers. Dumbledore was eyeing Hermione, the twinkle gone as he studied the girl. She was a muggleborn, so he had assumed that she would be placed in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor straight away, maybe Ravenclaw if the girl was studious. His eyes narrowed as he wondered what was taking so long. The Sorting Hat had been on her head for a good five minutes, and was yet to release a sound. Why was it taking so long to sort her?

-o-

Hermione closed her eyes tight, wondering where the Hat would place her. After another minute, it spoke to her again.

'_You were a hard one to place Miss Granger, but I have made a choice. Come and talk to me again once you know more about your past, it would be very interesting if your true house will be revealed. Your life will change, and you must make allowances for that, but you must never loose touch with the ones who have raised you, nor with those you who helped you through your toughest times. But for now, make yourself comfortable in-'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The whole Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers, and Hermione shot her brother a look as he moved to the stool she had just vacated. Ethan nodded back, knowing immediately what she was trying to say.

Hermione sat down at her house table, shooting her brother a worried look. She was only now considering that she may not end up in the same House as Ethan. She had read that Ravenclaw valued studious minds, and while Ethan was smart and liked to read, he was no where near as dedicated to reading and studying as she was. From the reading Hermione had done, she guessed Ethan would end up in Gryffindor.

Hermione's eyes never left Ethan as the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head, covering his hair and eyes the same way it did to her. In much the same way, the Hall went silent upon covering Ethan's head, and so Hermione was left in the deafening silence, worrying where the Hat would place her brother.

-o-

Ethan, unlike his twin, was perfectly calm when the old Hat was placed upon his head. Immediately, he heard a voice echo around his head, and a small smile slipped past his lips at the magic he felt surrounding him. Until he actually listened to what the Hat had to say.

_'Ah, the other one. Before I sort you, I must say something. I'm sure your sister will tell you what I said to her - I can see how close the two of you have become - but I will say it to you as well. You have a hidden past that you must uncover, not only for your sake, but also for the one who holds you most dear. Just remember not to lose sight of what is important to you. Just beware, my decision may bring you pain for now, but it will reap you great rewards later on, so get ready to embrace your new house and the inner cunning I know you possess. For now, make yourself at home in-'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Instead of the usual cheering, the whole Great Hall went dead silent. Not once, ever, had a muggleborn been put in Slytherin. Half-bloods had only recently been tolerated in the past century or so, but this? This was never supposed to happen. Salazar Slytherin valued blood status over everything, and, in his time, would never have allowed a muggleborn into his prized house.

The silence was broken by the outraged cry of a certain blonde, who was defending the house he was certain he was going to be sorted into.

"That can't be right! He's a mudblood, he can't be put in Slytherin!" a lot of outraged cries came from the table bathed in silver and green, agreeing with Draco. Ethan, however, didn't look in the least bit fazed and handed the Hat to McGonagall before purposely striding over to the Slytherin table.

Most openly snarled at him, and wouldn't let him have a seat. It was, surprisingly, the next person to be sorted that came to his aid. That person was none other then Daphane Greengrass, who was put in Slytherin after less then ten seconds. The Slytherin table was still in too much shock to welcome their newest member, who waltzed proudly over to them and boldly pushed two second-year girls aside, making room for herself.

Then, to the utter shock of the whole Great Hall, turned and graced Ethan with a smile before patting the seat next to her. he gratefully took it, giving the pretty blonde a smile in return.

"Thanks,"

"What are friends for?" she asked with a grin, and the two turned to watch the rest of the Sorting, ignoring the looks of disgust from their fellow housemates.

As predicted, Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, but not as suddenly as most people were expecting.

-o-

Draco was fuming as he marched up to the stool, shooting daggers at Ethan Granger. Hoe dare he infect his precious house with his dirty blood. He sat down on the stool, expected to be placed straight in Slytherin where he belonged, but the meddling old Hat had something it wanted to say.

_'Ah, young Malfoy. A true Slytherin I see, but there is one thing I would like to say before I let you join your house,_'

"_Just hurry up_!" the blonde thought, irritated. The Hat gave a slight chuckle before continuing.

_'Do not take what you see at face value; some people are not who or what they seem. Don't dimply dismiss people based on their blood status, as there is much you don't know and are too blind to see. Think about it. Now go and join your house-'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

_"What is that bloody Hat on about? People are not who or what they seem? What is that supposed to mean? And I am NOT blind!" _Draco thought as he moved over to the cheering Slytherin table. Draco sneered at Ethan as he sat down, and gave Daphane a disappointed look.

Daphane, and her little sister Astoria, had been his friends since they were little, and since their father was an Inner Circle Death Eater, he knew them both well. He was shocked when Daphane had defended Ethan, even more so when she completely ignored him when he was Sorted, too busy talking to the mudblood. He wondered what her parents would say if they found out.

Draco looked at Ethan, his lips curling up in a silent snarl, his mercury eyes slight with untamed fury. Ethan, who had felt the furious blonde's gaze on him, didn't even bother turning around. He was too busy talking to his new friend.

-o-

Once the Sorting had finished, a blushing Hermione came over to Ethan from the Ravenclaw table, followed by a pretty blonde with wide grey eyes and a serene smile. She was clutching a magazine - The Quibbler - to her chest, and the top of it brushed against her Butterbeer-cork necklace.

Hermione pulled him into an excited hug as he stood up to greet her, and he could feel his twin vibrating with happiness. She pulled back, a massive smile lighting up her face, which was sporting a natural glow. Ethan looked behind and motioned for Daphane to come over, and Hermione threw her arms around the Slytherin girl as well. Daphane pulled back in shock, but, after a nudge from Ethan, gave the excited girl a genuine smile.

She had talked to the pair on the boat, and found Hermione and Ethan an interesting pair. They acted, for the most part, like muggleborns; but there was something about them, something that Daphane couldn't put her finger on. Could it be the air a sophistication that most purebloods carried around? Even if just a faint whisp that lies over the two?

Daphane found herself studying the Granger twins as they talked to the blonde Ravenclaw girl, who Hermione had introduced as Luna Lovegood, and found herself liking them even more. There was just something about them that told her they may not be muggleborns after all.

Daphane ignored the glare she could feel coming from Draco and joined in the conversation, determined to learn more about these two. She would find out their heritage if it took her all year.

-o-

**A/N - FINALLY! AN UPDATE! I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting so long for this chapter, I had a lot to do so I haven't had a chance to work on it much :( I hope this extra-long chapter made up for it! **

**Now a question - would you guys prefer longer chapters like this one and wait a bit longer for me to post them, or would you rather shorter chapters and quicker updates? **

**Also, for those of you reading my fic The Dark Lords Daughter, there shall be an update coming along very soon! That chapter will be the same length as normal, but I might post two chapters just to make up for not updating in ages :/**

**Anyway, what did you think? Did that Hat make the right choice by placing Ethan in Slytherin? What will happen when Daphane goes digging into the Granger twins background? What will Severus think of having a muggleborn in his house? How will their first classes go?**

**Look forward to the next chapter, and I will try to get it out as soon as possible!**

**-PP x**


End file.
